Communication devices often utilize proximity detection to determine when to consider specific absorption rate (SAR) radiofrequency (RF) power limits. When proximity of an object is detected, such devices determine whether to perform RF transmission power adjustments (e.g., reductions). However, proximity detection can involve sensors that occupy valuable device real estate (e.g., in a display bezel) in a communications device.